


If I Believe You

by icedaddyvitya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, after the banquet, idk what this shit is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedaddyvitya/pseuds/icedaddyvitya
Summary: Viktor was not expecting to fall in love that night.
Well, maybe love was a bit premature. They did just meet. But, for some reason, this man who was dry humping him and asking him to coach him next season, stirred something inside of him. It was something that he pushed down, locked away, ignored, and long forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know this has been done 1000 times already but this is what i think happened after the banquet okay let me dream  
> also take this title with a grain of salt, i'm just trash for the 1975 and this fic vaguely reminded me of this song (if it was about believing in another person and not in god)

Viktor was not expecting to fall in love that night.

Well, maybe love was a bit premature. They did just meet. But, for some reason, this man who was dry humping him and asking him to coach him next season, stirred something inside of him. It was something that he pushed down, locked away, ignored, and long forgotten.

He had generally accepted that he would never fall in love. Ice skating was his love, and it took all of his time and attention. He filled his need for physical affection through various lovers and though he did like them and enjoy their company, he never felt anything more. And for a long time, that was enough. But gradually, so slowly that he barely even realized, his lovers got fewer and farther between and he lost his passion.

But when Yuuri Katsuki drunkenly stumbled in his life the feeling he spent so many years trying to forget ignited inside him. They danced together and laughed together and Viktor felt more alive than he had in years. He wanted this feeling to last.

So, how could he resist when Yuuri asked, “Viiiiktoooor, will you walk me back to my rooooom?”

He could feel Yuri and Yakov glaring daggers at him but he didn’t care. He had to spend as much time with Yuuri as possible.

Though he was sobering up, Yuuri was still spectacularly drunk and Viktor had to support him most of the way back. They didn’t say much and that caused Viktor to panic. _I should be saying things, right? This is so awkward._ He panicked until he realized Yuuri wasn’t panicking. He was just smiling, enjoying Viktor’s presence and he thought maybe this is how it’s supposed to be.

Suddenly, Yuuri broke the silence. “My dog was really sick… and I started stress eating. And then he died, before I had a chance to see him.”

Viktor really did not know what to make of this confession so he just replied, “I’m very sorry.”

“That’s why I did so bad. Because I couldn’t focus because of my dog. I haven’t been home in so long and then he died and I couldn’t see him… Just in case you were wondering,” he continued.

Viktor tried to offer some advice, “You should learn to separate your emotions from your skating.” 

The drunk man abruptly stopped and turned to face Viktor. Viktor stopped too, worried he misspoke.

“Emotions are what make skating great. You know that better than anyone.” The statement struck a cord within Viktor. It was true, his skating appeared to be full of heart but the fact of the matter was, he was just a good actor. He maintained appearances but never truly, felt connected to what he was skating. At least, not anymore.

After a while, Yuuri stopped again and Viktor was caught off guard.

“Is something wrong…?” he asked. 

Yuuri giggled a little and shook his head. “No, this is my room.”

Viktor started sweating. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to spend more time with the man in front of him but he didn’t want to be too pushy. He finally decided that if Yuuri wanted to spend time with him he would ask and that he should just say goodnight for now.

Viktor started to speak but before he could even open his mouth, Yuuri flung himself at the older man. His arms were wrapped around Viktor’s neck and he was kissing him, desperately, passionately. Viktor was so shocked he didn’t reciprocate for a few moments, until he came to his senses and kissed Yuuri back. . He could taste the tanginess of the champagne Yuuri had downed on his lips but to him it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted. For a drunken mess, Yuuri was a pretty good kisser and Viktor would have been happy to just stay like that forever. But eventually, Yuuri pulled away and he felt a twinge of disappointment.

It was quickly replaced by excitement when Yuuri whispered, “Do you want to come inside?” He nodded enthusiastically. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Yuuri unlocked his door and they entered the room. 

He didn’t even have time to take in his surroundings because Yuuri was on him again, pushing him up against the door and slowly grinding into him. Viktor’s heart was racing as Yuuri pushed his suit jacket off Viktor’s shoulders and quickly did the same to his own. He felt the other man swipe his tongue against his lower lip and he gladly let him in, letting his hands roam freely on Yuuri’s body, and falling harder for him with every passing second. Yuuri pulled away again and a little whine escaped Viktor’s throat.

“Viktoooooor” Yuuri said with a giggle. Viktor ignored and tried to lean in for another kiss but Yuuri stopped him, laughing even harder. “ _Vityaaaaa!”_ he cooed.

Viktor just smiled. “What is it?”

“I’m gonna go throw up, okay? And I would really like it if you stayed and helped me but you don’t have to.” Yuuri’s words were slurred and sloppy, but Viktor still hung on to every one of them.

“How would I help you? I can’t throw up for you,” He teased pushing Yuuri’s hair out of his eyes.

“ _Vityaaaaaa,”_ Yuuri whined, “You know what I mean.”

“How about I stand outside the bathroom and if you need me call for me, okay?” he suggested and pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s head.

“Okay,” the drunk man replied sleepily and headed toward the bathroom and as he promised, Viktor stood outside.

He tried not to be disgusted as he heard Yuuri retching in the bathroom. Every time he thought there couldn’t be anything left inside of the younger man, he continued. It went on so long, Viktor actually thought something was medically wrong with Yuuri and he considered calling an ambulance. Just as he got his phone out, he heard the toilet flush and he relaxed.

_Alright, he should be out soon_ he thought as he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. But a few minutes passed by and Yuuri still was in the bathroom. Viktor decided to knock on the door just to make sure he hadn’t passed out.

“Yuuri?” he asked tentatively, as he pushed the door open. The scene he walked in on was not one he expected to see.

Yuuri was curled up in a ball in the bathtub, his face in his hands, struggling to breath, and crying his eyes out. His sobs were so loud and full of pain. Viktor was shocked. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. He slowly walked over and kneeled down next to Yuuri, outside the bathtub.

After a few moments, Yuuri looked up. His face was red and wet. Viktor was devastated by the hurt that was in his eyes. “How am I going to come back from this, Viktor?”

Viktor didn’t need to ask to know what Yuuri meant. He meant his loss at the Grand Prix Final.

Yuuri started hyperventilating and shaking and crying so loudly, tears actually started forming in Viktor’s eyes too.

He was really at a loss for words. He knew he normally was horrible at comforting crying people and what was happening was even more extreme. He recognized Yuuri was having a panic attack but he had no idea how to calm him down. He tried to go with his instinct and started rubbing Yuuri’s back. Slowly, his breathing slowed back down to normal and the shaking subsided, and Viktor hoped the worst of it was over. He was sure Yuuri had calmed himself down and his back rubbing had little to do with it, but he still felt a twinge of pride that he was of some help.

Yuuri was still crying though and Viktor struggled to find something to say. _Maybe say something to lighten the mood?_ He thought to himself.

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure you have a spectacular comeback, next season.” Yuuri looked confused for a moment. “I’m your coach now. You haven’t forgotten all about that already, have you?” he teased. Yuuri smiled for a second but then tears started streaming down his face again. Viktor scrambled for answers again. Yuuri was still drunk and not thinking logically, so Viktor decided maybe the best course of action was to do something slightly illogical as well.

He slowly brought his lips to Yuuri’s for a tender kiss to help him forget his troubles, if only for a second. It was a little awkward to lean over the edge of the tub, but feeling Yuuri smile under his lips made it all worth it.

The younger man relaxed, sliding down into the tub as he spoke. “You’re my idol, you know that? I have posters of you plastered all over my room at home. So, this is like a dream come true. I’ll remember this night for the rest of my life.”

Viktor’s heart leapt. “Me too,” he confessed quietly.

They sat in silence again and this time it didn’t make Viktor so nervous. It felt natural. He just played with Yuuri’s hair and noticed after a while he was dozing off.

“Yuuri,” he whispered, “do you wanted to go to bed?”

He just nodded and Viktor help the still drunk man into bed. After tucking him in, Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s head and turned to leave.

“Viktor, wait!” Yuuri called after him. He turned to look at the already half asleep man in the bed. “Sleep with me!”

How could he say no to that?

He only took off shoes and settled into the bed next to Yuuri. He hoped Yuuri couldn’t hear his heart racing as he placed his head on Viktor’s chest and quickly dozed off to sleep. Viktor followed soon after, falling into the most restful slumber he’d had in a long time.

He woke up to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he had 20 missed calls from Yakov and 30 texts from Yuri. He knew his flight back to Russia was soon so he had to go back to his room and get ready to leave, but all he wanted was to lay with Yuuri all day.

Yakov would definitely kill him if he did that.

He slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb the peacefully sleeping Yuuri in the bed. He took a moment to collect everything brought with him, which wasn’t much. Before he left, Viktor took a moment to admire the sleeping man. Even like this, sprawled out across the bed with his mouth hanging open, there was a unique beauty to him. He pressed a chaste kiss against Yuuri’s forehead before leaving the room.

Just as the door closed behind him Viktor remembered something.

_Shit, I should have left my number for him._

He decided against knocking on the door and waking Yuuri.

They would find each other again. He knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> take it from me, drunken panic attack are not fun  
> thanks for reading this completely self-indulgent pile of trash


End file.
